Tchat sorcier
by yaoipowa
Summary: Tchat sur parchemins entre 2 eleves de Poudlard
1. POV Angel

_Titre :_ tachat sorcier

_Auteur_ : yaoipowa

_Category:_ Harry Potter

_Genre:_ Romance/General  
_Rating:_ Fiction Rated:M

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi il appartiennent a JKR ...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ relations homosexuelles alors homophobes s'abstenir!!

Pov Harry

Dumbledore a trouvé l'idée de « msn » et du « chat » Moldu très intéressante, il a donc décidé de le créer sur parchemin pour les élèves, avec pour seule condition d'utiliser un « pseudo », ainsi les élèves parleront à toutes les maisons sans distinction.

Bien sûr, à force de se parler, de se connaître et de se rapprocher, chacun pourra choisir de divulguer ou non, son identité à ses contacts !!

C'est donc ainsi que moi, Harry Potter, en ce samedi après-midi seul au bord du lac, je décide de me « connecter » sur le chat de Poudlard.

Mon pseudo, je ne l'ai pas trop cherché même si j'ai longtemps hésité : Golden boy, le balafré, Le Survivant, HP…. Tout ça c'est trop facile, et alors au moment où j'avais finalement arrêté de chercher, j'ai entendu 3 Serdaigles de première année soupirer sur mon passage « ….on dirait un ange.. »

Ben voilà, je l'avais mon pseudo, bref c'est tout bêtement que moi Harry Potter, je suis devenu pour le monde virtuel « Angel dieu du sexe » !!

Non, je rigole juste « Angel » !!

Me voilà donc connecté. Ce que j'aime c'est pouvoir être moi, vraiment moi, pas Harry Potter le survivant, mais Harry, juste Harry, enfin Angel pour les autres chateurs.

Je me connecte pour la première fois !!

Je lis les différents pseudos, recherchant surtout des mecs…

Oui, je suis gay, Harry Potter est gay tout le monde le sait….. Et je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas le seul, c'est fou le nombre de sorciers gays, surtout le nombre de sorciers gays, à Poudlard !!

Je parle à plusieurs personnes. Certains sont supers, d'autres des pervers, sûrement des Serpentards, certains ne savent pas quoi dire, mais un m'intéresse, m'intrigue et me parle vraiment…

Drarry : Salut.

Angel : Salut ça va ?

Drarry : Oui, à part que je ne pensais pas voir autant de pervers dans Poudlard !

Angel : ) !! C'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais sous un pseudo chacun se dévoile !!

Drarry : Et que dévoiles-tu toi ?

Angel : Moi? Disons que je suis le vrai moi, celui que personne ne connaît vraiment ! Et toi Drarry ? Qui es-tu ?

Drarry : Je suis comme toi, enfin le vrai moi!!

Angel : Pourquoi ce pseudo?

Drarry : J'ai mes raisons )!! Un jour je te le dirai, et toi Angel, es-tu un ange ?

Angel : Loin de là ) !! C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai choisi ce pseudo, ou alors juste parce que des élèves ont dit de moi que je ressemblais à un ange !!

Drarry : Tu es de quelle maison ?

Angel : On n'a pas le droit de se le dire au début!! Pis je ne préfère pas.

Drarry : Pourquoi?

Angel : Parce qu'on parle bien et peu importe notre maison, ça nous éloignera.

Drarry : Tu as sûrement raison!! Où es-tu en ce moment ?

Je regarde le lac, d'autres élèves sont assis un peu partout.

Drarry : Angel ?

Angel : Je regardais autour de moi pour être sûr de ne pas être seul, sinon ça serait trop facile pour toi de me repérer!!

Drarry : Et?

Angel : Il y a beaucoup d'élèves, aussi en train de « chater » alors je peux te le dire, je suis au bord du lac, et toi ?

Drarry : En cours

Angel : Quel cours?

Drarry : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas connaître ma maison!! Si je te dis mon cours, ma maison sera facile à trouver ainsi que mon année !! D'ailleurs Angel on ne peut pas au moins se dire notre année ? Y restera toujours 4 maisons !!

Angel : Je crois qu'on peut oui!! Je suis en 7ème année.

Drarry : Comme moi alors, ça réduit les recherches )

Angel : Tu comptes me chercher ?

Drarry : Si nos conversations continuent à me plaire et que le temps me parait trop long sans le savoir, alors oui, je te chercherai sûrement !! Pas toi ?

Angel : Je crois aussi oui, si tu refuses dans quelque temps à me dire ta maison !!

Drarry : C'est toi qui refuses pour le moment ;)!! Mais j'accepte cette règle, enfin pour l'instant…

Angel : )!! Alors comme ça tu chates en cours toi?

Drarry : Eh oui!! Mais tu suivrais mon cours, tu comprendrais pourquoi mdr!!

Angel : C'est vrai que je ferais pareil pour certains cours!! Tu sais que je peux déjà enlever 1 maison...

Drarry : C'est laquelle?

Angel : La mienne!! Puisque je suis au lac c'est que je n'ai pas cours !

Drarry : Oui, mais à ce compte-là, ça voudrait dire que moi, il ne me reste qu'un choix de maison, celle qui n'a pas cours, seulement….

Angel : Seulement ?

Drarry : Les Gryffondors, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles n'ont pas cours, mis à part ceux qui se sont inscrits en matière supplémentaire, comme Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Cho Chang et bien d'autres…

Angel : Pas faux.

Drarry : Ensuite, les Poufsouffles sont libres, mais la plupart sont à la bibliothèque, ou en pleine révision ! Donc cher Angel, je peux être un élèves de ta maison ou pas )

Angel : Mouais.

Drarry : Tu n'aimes pas avoir tort ?

Angel : Pas trop lol !! Mais c'est surtout que sans se dire qui est l'autre j'aurais aimé pouvoir me dire qui tu n'étais pas !

Drarry : Ca te gênerait que je sois de ta maison?

Angel : Ca dépend qui je découvre lol!!

Drarry : Je comprends, je n'aimerais pas trouver certaines personnes de ma maison!!

Angel : Dis-toi déjà que tu peux enlever chaque fille de chaque maison en 7ème année et toutes les années avant la 7ème!!

Drarry : C'est vrai que ça réduit déjà ) Ah les cours vont bientôt finir !! J'ai encore pas mal de devoirs à faire en rentrant, puis ça va être l'heure du repas !! Mais tu te connectes ce soir ?

Angel : Si tu viens oui!!

Drarry : Je serai là )! 22h ?

Angel : D'accord à tout à l'heure Drarry.

Drarry : A tout à l'heure Angel.

Je me décide aussi à rentrer au château, il commence à faire froid, et puis comme l'a dit Drarry, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas!!

Je rentre donc et me dirige dans mon dortoir. Il reste quand même 1h avant le repas, j'ai le temps d'avancer dans mes devoirs !!

Je bosse comme un malade sur un devoir de potions, quand je vois une tête rousse me prévenir que c'est l'heure de descendre !

La tête rousse c'était à qui? A Ron bien sûr, il y a que lui pour prévenir tout le monde qu'il faut aller manger !!

Je rejoins mes 2 meilleurs amis dans la Salle Commune, puis nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, je croise Malfoy, mais pour une fois aucun de nous ne dit rien, je pense à Drarry, alors je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec lui !! Quant à Malfoy, je ne sais pas il a l'air….. bien !! Il a toujours son masque de froideur, mais il a l'air……… ben moins froid !!

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est pas pareil !!

Je rentre dans la Grande Salle et m'assoie à la table des Gryffondors !!

Je parle avec mes amis, partage des conversations, réponds aux questions, mais au fond je ne suis pas avec eux, mon esprit attend l'heure, celle de le retrouver !!

Je ne lui ai pourtant parlé qu'une fois, alors pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

Après le repas, je fais un tour au parc avec mes amis, il y a encore du temps avant mon « rendez-vous » virtuel. Enfin ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, mais je ne sais pas comment appeler ça, alors bon !

A 21h 30, n'y tenant plus, je laisse Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les autres et pars dans mon dortoir prétextant des devoirs à terminer d'urgence.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours 25 minutes d'avance. Je décide donc d'aller prendre une douche, ça me rafraîchira et passera le temps !!

Je prends ce qui pour moi parait être une très longue douche, le temps ne passe pas vite quand on attend quelque chose. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, douché et en bas de pyjamas, je remarque qu'il me reste encore 5 minutes à attendre !!

Tant pis je passerai pour un mec pressé, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre et 5 minutes c'est long, trop long !

Je me connecte, et cherche Drarry, bien sûr il n'est pas là, il n'est pas pressé lui…

Je parle avec 2 ou 3 personnes, mais sans grande conviction, encore 3minutes à attendre, d'un coup une fenêtre s'allume. Je m'apprête à refuser une énième conversation quand je vois que c'est lui !!

Drarry : Bonsoir Angel ) !! T'es en avance.

Angel : J'avoue d'au moins 5 minutes de plus que toi lol!!

Drarry : Hâte de me parler ? Ou autre rencard chat ?

Angel : Si je dis hâte de te parler, je passe pour un mec accro, si je dis autre rencard je passe pour un mec qui cherche absolument quelqu'un lol !! Mais je cours le risque t'en pis……. Hâte de te parler…

Drarry : Moi aussi!! Je crois que si je ne me contrôlais pas je serais aussi venu en avance !!

Angel : Ah oui?

Drarry : Je ne le répéterai pas lol!!

Angel : mdr!! D'accord!! Dis Drarry, tu crois qu'on s'est déjà croisé?

Drarry : J'en suis persuadé, tout le monde se croise ici!! Mais la question c'est est-ce qu'on s'est déjà parlé ?

Angel : Je crois que je m'en souviendrais, je reconnaîtrais ta façon de dire les choses.

Drarry : Pas forcément. On n'écrit pas toujours comme on parle et rappelle-toi notre première conversation. Ici on est enfin nous-mêmes, ce qui veut dire qu'en vrai on porte un masque… alors qui sait !!

Angel : )!! Ouais, t'as raison.

Drarry : Ca m'arrive très souvent d'avoir raison )!! Alors que fais-tu ?

Angel : Quelques devoirs tout en te parlant !! Et toi ?

Drarry : Pareil!! J'essaye de t'imaginer aussi!! A quoi tu ressembles ?

Angel : Si je te le disais tu me trouverais direct !!

Drarry : Es-tu tellement unique ?

Angel : Physiquement assez oui, et toi ?

Drarry : Pareil. Tu saurais tout de suite qui je suis et alors tu me repousserais.

Angel : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Drarry : Parce que le mec de Poudlard et le Drarry du chat, sont tellement différents.

Angel : Oui, mais le vrai toi c'est lequel ?

Drarry : Celui qui parle avec toi…

Angel : Alors jamais je ne te repousserai )

Drarry : Tu dis ça maintenant, j'attends de voir dans quelques temps, quand on se dira qui on est…

Angel : On verra à ce moment-là !! Mais peut-être que c'est toi qui me repousseras ?

Drarry : On verra bien Angel, mais je ne pense pas ) !! Bon parlons d'autre chose !!

Ellipse de plusieurs heures

Angel : Drarry on devrait aller se coucher, c'est déjà 2h du mat' et on a tous les 2 cours demain !!

Drarry : T'as raison )!! J'ai pas vu l'heure passer, ça passe vite quand on est ensemble!!

Angel : C'est vrai )!! On se revoit demain ?

Drarry : Oui!! J'ai des cours ennuyeux ou des congés à 11h, 15h et après à partir de 18h c'est bon. Alors quelle heure ?

Angel : Je peux ni à 11h ni à 15h, mais je peux aussi à partir de 18h!!

Drarry : Parfait!! La journée va être longue, mais à demain Angel!! )

Angel : Pour moi aussi ça va être long, à demain Drarry ) Bonne nuit.

Drarry : Bonne nuit bel ange )

Je me déconnecte et me couche, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me fait cet effet !!


	2. POV Drarry

Pov Drarry

Comme prévu, on s'est retrouvé à 18h tous les soirs de la semaine.

Sauf ce soir, on a décidé de se retrouver à 21h pour passer un peu de temps avec nos amis, qu'on a légèrement délaissé depuis qu'on se parle.

Ce soir, je suis au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie. J'aime bien cet endroit, on peut y voir les étoiles, et pis il y fait bon. Oui oh ça va, moi aussi je peux avoir envie d'étoiles et de douceur.

Bref, c'est l'heure de rejoindre Angel. Quand je me connecte, je vois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, alors j'en profite pour regarder le pseudo des autres et la conversation générale. A ce que je comprends « pure irlandais » et « pain d'épice » se font un bon rentre dedans, d'ailleurs ils partent en conversation privée. Dommage, c'était marrant de les voir se tourner autour !

Angel arrive enfin. Bien sûr j'attends qu'il vienne me parler. Je ne veux pas passer pour le mec pressé.

Angel : Salut…

Drarry : Coucou!! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi !!

Angel : Mmh….je sais pas, j'en ai marre de tout en ce moment. Ma vie me pèse, j'ai envie de changer d'air et en même temps, à des moments, je suis heureux et j'oublie ce qui va pas.

Drarry : Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu sais moi, quand je vais pas bien je vais voler. Ca fait du bien, pis on nous donne pas des cours de balai pour rien, c'est surtout pour ça ! Sinon je vais dans un endroit que j'aime, ça me détend !!

Angel : C'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis dans un endroit que j'aime et je te parle, là je me sens bien ! Mais pour combien de temps….

Drarry : Ne pense pas à ça ! Je ne compte pas partir comme ça =) Et puis moi aussi je me sens bien quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend. Et je ne rencontre pas souvent des gens qui me comprennent et dont je me soucie =) .

Angel : Tu te soucies de moi ?

Drarry : Oui !! On se parle depuis peu, pourtant oui je me soucie de toi.

Angel : Merci =)

Drarry : Me remercie pas !! Alors cet endroit que tu aimes c'est où ?

Angel : Ca je peux pas te le dire, t'aurais plus qu'à venir et tu saurais… non non !!

Drarry : Pas faut =) Dis-moi ce que tu vois ?

Angel : Pour ça aussi faudrait que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Drarry : Alors avoue =) Certains secrets sont faits pour être avoués !!

Angel : Mdr!! Tu sais qu'il existe une "salle sur demande" ?

Drarry : Oui! Tu es là?

Angel : Non, sinon je te le dirais pas lol ! Mais avec l'aide de certaines personnes, j'ai pu avoir la mienne.

Drarry : Sans rire?

Angel : Sans rire ! J'avais trouvé la salle, la formule, il me fallait juste de l'aide.

Drarry : Wouah… ben alors là chapeau ! Alors t'es dans ta salle sur demande ?

Angel : Oui!

Drarry : Comment elle est aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que t'as imaginé ?

Angel : Paisible ! Je suis assis sous un arbre au-dessus d'une petite colline, devant moi il y a un superbe lac et à l'horizon le soleil se couche.

Drarry : Idyllique !! Ca a l'air magnifique!! Pourquoi cette vue là ?

Angel : Une envie d'ailleurs ! Besoin d'un endroit merveilleux ! Et toi tu vois quoi ?

Drarry : Un ciel étoilé.

Angel : Depuis le château c'est sûr !! T'es dehors ? Ou dedans ?

Drarry : =) Je peux pas te le dire.

Angel : J'aurai essayé lol Un jour, je voudrais te montrer ma salle. Tu choisiras le lieu où tu veux être ! T'aimerais ?

Drarry : Oui, énormément ! =) Tu y viendrais avec moi ?

Angel : Si tu me le demandes oui !! =)

Drarry : Dis ?

Angel : Oui ?

Drarry : Le premier soir, je t'ai dis que le chat était plein de pervers, tu m'as dit que tu avais remarqué !! On a beaucoup parlé cette semaine, mais je t'ai jamais demandé si …

Angel : Si j'étais gay ?

Drarry : Oui…

Angel : Je le suis !! Ca te gène ?

Drarry : Non pas du tout !! Moi aussi.

Angel : J'aurais eu l'air con si je t'avais dragué et que tu ne l'étais pas !! Tu m'aurais sûrement jeté !! lol

Drarry : Ou je serais devenu gay lol Mais je le suis alors tu peux me draguer ;) mdr .

Angel : =) Je prends note ;)

Drarry : Tu restes dormir sur ta colline ?

Angel : Lol !! Oui je vais faire apparaître une couverture et ça sera bien !

Drarry : J'imagine oui =)

Angel : Et toi ? Tu vas devoir rentrer bientôt ?

Drarry : J'ai un peu de temps ! J'ai certains privilèges dirons-nous ! Je peux rester ! Au pire quand je devrai rentrer tu me parleras le long du chemin =)

Angel : =) Et si j'ai sommeil ? Hein ? Tu y penses à ça ? lol

Drarry : Tu me laisserais arpenter seul les couloirs de Poudlard, sûrement pleins de pervers qui attendent le passage d'une pauvre âme innocente comme moi ?

Angel : Mdr !! Je m'en voudrais de te laisser entre les griffes de pauvres obsédés !! lol

Drarry : Ton héroïsme me touche ! Donc ?

Angel : Donc…….. quand tu décideras de rentrer, je te tiendrai compagnie lol

Drarry : =) Merci… mon ange.

Angel : Je suis même ton ange gardien ;)

Drarry : Ah oui ?

Angel : Ouais =)

Drarry : Ca me plaît bien ça ! Personne n'a jamais veillé sur moi!

Angel : Alors je serai cette personne!

Comme un con je souris !

Pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un veut prendre soin de moi, pour la première fois de ma vie on se soucie de moi.

Les gens respectent mon nom, ils me craignent, me haïssent, m'admirent parfois……. mais personne ne veille sur moi.

On parle encore un moment, de tout et de rien.

Il me raconte ses cours de la semaine et moi les miens, pas par jour sinon ce serait trop facile de trouver la maison de l'autre, mais on se raconte quand même des choses.

Il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de partir.

Drarry : Angel, je vais devoir y aller ! J'ai le château à traverser MOI lol Je dois rejoindre mon dortoir =)

Angel : =) Un jour je te prêterai ma salle!

Drarry : Merci =) !! Bon je pars de "mon endroit" ;)!

Tout en disant ça, je me lève et regarde le reste du château.

« Dans laquelle de ces pièces es-tu mon ange ?… »

Angel : Je t'accompagne virtuellement.

Drarry : Merci ! Tu as ta couverture?

Angel : Oui! Le ciel est plein d'étoiles maintenant !!

Drarry : Moi je vois les murs du château mdr!

Angel : Ca a son charme aussi lol!Pas de pervers en vue ?

Drarry : Non pas pour le moment! Pourquoi, tu veux me laisser ?

Angel : Sûrement pas!! Je te laisserai quand tu seras dans ton lit.

Drarry : Tu vas m'accompagner sous la douche? lol

Angel : Ptdr! Non on n'est pas encore assez intimes pour ça ! mdr Bon je te laisserai quand tu seras dans ta chambre alors !

Drarry : D'accord ! Et si je ne te dis pas quand j'arrive ?

Angel : =) Alors on passera la nuit ensemble !

Drarry : Alors je n'arrive pas !

Angel : =) !!

Drarry : Toujours pas…

Angel : Tu es devant ta chambre avoue ?

Drarry : Ouais…

Angel : On a tout le temps pour parler ! Pis je veux pas m'endormir à notre prochain rendez-vous chat. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on dorme un peu.

Drarry : Tu as raison =) ! Alors bonne nuit mon ange gardien….

Angel : Bonne nuit Drarry =)

On se déconnecte en même temps !!

Et je pars prendre ma douche puis je me couche en vitesse.

Espérons que demain soir arrive vite …

Le lendemain, le train-train habituel reprend : petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours.

Enfin il est 18h, l'heure de le retrouver. Depuis qu'on se parle, on a instauré des horaires qui nous conviennent à tous les 2, et qui nous empêchent de découvrir l'identité de l'autre.

On se connecte en même temps .

Drarry : Coucou mon ange =)

Angel : Drarry !! Ca va? Tu m'as manqué.

Drarry : =) On s'est quitté qu'à 2h du mat' mdr ! Mais tu m'as manqué aussi !! Ca va et toi ?

Angel : Ca va toujours quand on se parle !

Drarry : Angel je voudrais te voir...

Angel : Moi aussi mais…

Drarry : Mais ?

Angel : Une fois que tu m'auras vu, tu voudras plus me parler.

Drarry : Mon ange on a déjà parlé de ça, peu importe qui tu es ça ne changera rien.

Angel : Si ça changera…

Drarry : Pourquoi?

Angel : Parce que ça à déjà changé.

Drarry : De quoi tu parles ?

Angel : Je tiens à toi Drarry, mais ce qui a changé c'est que maintenant, quand je te croise dans un couloir, je sais pourquoi des milliers de papillons volent dans mon ventre.

Drarry : Quand tu me croises dans un couloir? Tu veux dire que…

Angel : Oui Drago, je sais qui tu es. Ca change rien pour moi, mais pour toi ça changerait tout.

Drarry : Tu sais depuis quand?

Angel : J'ai compris ça hier! Drago Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards est mon Drarry.

Drarry : Alors c'est fini?

Angel : Tu veux que ce soit fini?

Drarry : Non, mais maintenant que tu connais le vrai moi…

Angel : Je te l'ai dit que ça ne changeait rien.

Drarry : Et toi?

Angel : Moi? Laisse-moi être Angel encore un peu. Laisse-moi être ton ange avant de devenir invisible à tes yeux.

Drarry : Tu as une piètre opinion de moi.

Angel : Non pas de toi, mais de ce que je représente à tes yeux. Dray, s'il te plaît…

Drarry : Ca ne changerait rien même si tu étais un Weasley… t'es un Weasley c'est ça ?

Angel : Mdr !! Non, mais je crois qu'à tes yeux je ne vaux pas mieux parfois…

Drarry : Je suis désolé d'être comme je suis, mais je suis obligé…

Angel : Je sais !! Alors on fait quoi ?

Drarry : On change rien mon ange, sauf que maintenant tu sais qui je suis.

Angel : Dray ?

Drarry : Oui ?

Angel : Le vrai toi…

Drarry : C'est celui à qui tu parles, tant pis si en me croisant tu ne trembles plus de peur, ou si tu le répètes à tout le monde…

Angel : Je répéterai rien!! Et sache que je ne tremble jamais devant toi !! Ca me rend heureux de savoir que je suis le seul à parler au vrai toi =)

Drarry : Qui t'a dis que tu étais le seul à me voir comme ça?

Angel : Je ne suis pas le seul?

Drarry : Si =)! Mais chut…

Angel : Ptdr! D'accord, je dirai rien à personne promis !

Drarry : Je voudrais te voir sourire.

Angel : Moi aussi! Tu ne souris pas assez Dray, je voudrais te voir sourire juste pour moi.

Drarry : Je souris pour toi. Chaque fois que je pense à toi ! Seulement tu ne le vois pas, parce que tu ne sais pas que je pense à toi =)

Angel : Alors je ferai en sorte que tu souris pour moi et que je le vois =).

Il est minuit passé quand on se quitte, pour une fois qu'on se couche « tôt » » !

Angel me réserve une surprise pour demain afin d'exaucer son vœux de me voir sourire pour lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de partir.

Je me couche après avoir pris une bonne douche. Allongé dans mes draps frais, j'essaye de découvrir qui est mon ange.

Je m'endors enfin, me disant que je suis quand même heureux qu'il sache…enfin tant que sa ne change rien !

Le lendemain, je suis dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je regarde les autres élèves. J'avoue, je cherche Angel. Je voudrais croiser un regard, un sourire, quelque chose qui me donne un indice, mais rien.

Je finis par détacher mes yeux de la salle et je mange tout en écoutant encore une fois Pansy parler de sa nouvelle robe ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Voilà enfin le courrier, et un des hiboux de l'école vient déposer un paquet devant moi !

Je suis surpris. C'est vrai les seuls courriers que je reçois viennent de mes parents et c'est un de nos hiboux qui les livrent ! Alors ça ne peut être que LUI…. mon ange. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir le paquet. J'y trouve une rose en cristal avec à l'intérieur une larme couleur émeraude. Dans une enveloppe, je découvre une carte avec un mot écrit dessus.

« Souris pour moi Dray.

Ton Ange… »

Et je souris. Pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé, mais parce que j'en ai envie.

Le cadeau et la carte le représentent bien, ça c'est mon ange.

Tout le monde me regarde, Pansy demande qui m'envoie ça, mais je ne réponds pas !

Ca ne la regarde pas !!

Comme toujours, je me ressaisis et prends mon air hautain. Je récupère mon colis et sors de la pièce. Dès que je tourne le dos à tout le monde, je me remets à sourire…

Je sais que personne ne me demandera plus rien !

Je repars vers ma chambre poser mon cadeau et je pense à lui….. mon ange. J'espère qu'il l'a aimé mon sourire….

Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font super plaisir et m'encourage!!

Enorme merci a Yumiko ma "beta", pour tout ce qu'elle fait!!


	3. Help me lol

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre juste une demande a ceux/celles qui me lisent !!

Voilà j'écris en ce moment le chapitre 4 (le 3 est déjà écrit et corrigé), Drago veut offrir un cadeaux a Angel quelque chose de beau, d'intime , plus Drarry que Drago si vous voyez se que je veut dire.

J'attend vos idées =) !!

Merci d'avance !!

J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais j'aimerai avoir les votre =)


	4. POV Harry

Pov Harry

Je suis dans la grande salle observant discrètement la table des Serpentards, Drago plus exactement.

Le courrier arrive. Le hibou que j'ai choisi dans la volière ce matin dépose mon cadeau devant Dray, et il sourit pour moi.

Si un jour on m'avait dit que Drago Malfoy sourirait pour Harry Potter, jamais je ne l'aurais cru !

C'est vrai il ne sait pas que c'est pour moi, mais je m'en fiche. Il sourit pour Angel, ça me suffit .

En tout cas, c'est le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu.

Le petit-déjeuner se finit trop vite. J'ai passé tout mon temps à le regarder discrètement, mais l'heure d'aller en cours est finalement arrivée. Bien sûr, juste pour m'embêter, moi qui rêvais d'un cours de potions ou de soins aux créatures magiques, ou n'importe quoi en binôme avec les Serpentards, me voilà en histoire de la magie, juste avec des Gryffondors.

Bien sûr je les adore ; ce sont mes amis, mais trop de Gryffondors, tue le Griffon, non ?

Ok j'avoue….. Je veux voir Drago, il me manque ! Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça !

En attendant, je vais quand même en cours. Une Hermione en colère ça fait peur je vous assure.

Ca y est, les 2h d'histoire sont passées, et maintenant on a une pause Hermione nous traîne, Ron et moi, à la bibliothèque, et je profite de cette heure pour aller sur le « chat ». Hermione croit que je travaille bien sûr.

Je sais que Dray n'a pas cours non plus, espérons qu'il viendra…

Je reste connecté tout en lisant un livre. Drago ne tarde pas à se connecter aussi, et je me mets à sourire à nouveau comme un idiot.

Drarry : Coucou =)!T'es pas en cours ?

Angel : Oui et non lol!!

Drarry : Ok! On garde le mystère ;) Lol

Angel : Exactement =)

Drarry : Merci pour le cadeau.

Angel : Il t'a plus?

Drarry : Enormément. Mais c'est quoi cette larme verte?

Angel : C'est un secret, tu comprendras le jour où tu sauras qui je suis =)

Drarry : Quand?

Angel : Bientôt promis!

Drarry : Et si tu me donnais des indices? 1 par jour par exemple ?

Angel : D'accord ! Celui d'aujourd'hui c'est la larme émeraude =)

Drarry : Lol!! Le plus important c'est la larme ou sa couleur ?

Angel : C'est un indice Dray, pas la solution ;)

Drarry : J'aurai essayé.

Angel : Au fait….

Drarry : Oui?

Angel : Tu as un sourire magnifique Drarry =)

Drarry : Il est magnifique quand il t'est adressé.

Angel : On vire Poufsouffle Dray.

Drarry : Merci pour l'indice.

Angel : ??

Drarry : Un Poufsouffle ne se moquerait pas de lui-même, et peu de Serdaigles se moquent d'eux, ils sont « amis » !

Je dirais que tu es Gryffondor ou Serpentard, mais je ne supprime pas tous les Serdaigles.

Je dirais aussi que tu n'es pas Serpentard, car tu as dit que ça te gênerait si on était de la même maison. Hors quand tu as su pour moi, tu l'as bien pris. Mais tu as pourtant en toi du Serpentard…

Donc je pense que tu n'es sur pas Poufsouffle et j'enlève la plupart des Serpentards quand même. J'ai tord ?

Angel : Non, tu as raison je ne suis pas Poufsouffle, et je peux te dire que je suis ni Crabbes, ni Goyle, ni ton ami Blaise Zabini lol

Drarry : =) ouf !!

Angel : lol!! Je ne veux pas te mentir Dray, si tu trouves, je te dirai la vérité, mais j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas trop vite.

Drarry : Pourquoi?

Angel : Pace que je continue de penser que ça changera tout et que ce ne sera peut-être pas un bon changement.

Drarry : Moi je pense que nos conversations ont déjà fait la différence. Et que peu importe qui se cache derrière ce pseudo, tu resteras mon ange.

Angel : Je l'espère vraiment....

Drarry : Ne t'inquiète pas! Dis, comment tu as su qui j'étais ?

Angel : Des phrases par-ci par-là, des trucs que tu disais !! J'étais pas sur à 100%, mais j'ai quand même voulu vérifier quitte à être déçu !

Drarry : Déçu?

Angel : De me tromper.

Drarry : Tu voulais que ce soit moi?

Angel : Oui...

Drarry : =)Mais tu m'as toujours pas dit comment?

Angel : Un jour, tu m'as dit dans une conversation que voler te détendait et je sais combien tu aimes voler. Tu as aussi dit un soir que tu étais dans ton endroit préféré et que tu voyais des étoiles. Un soir je t'ai surpris en haut de la tour d'astronomie!! Le premier soir, tu as dit que ici tu pouvais être le vrai toi, sans masque !! C'est tout. Ce sont ces petites choses qui m'ont amené à penser que tu étais Drago. Et peut-être aussi l'envie que tu sois Drago Malfoy.

Drarry : =) Et si je n'avais pas été le Prince des Serpentards?

Angel : Je crois que j'aurais été déçu !! Mais j'aime te parler alors j'aurais continué à chercher !! Et toi qui voudrais-tu trouver derrière Angel ?

Drarry : Je ne sais pas…. Juste toi =)

Angel : Au moins tu ne seras pas déçu lol !

Drarry : Mouais

Angel : Quoi mouais?

Drarry : Ben j'aime le toi à qui je parle, mais le toi physiquement …. T'es peut-être Dobby

Angel : Oh…. T'aimes pas le physique de Dobby?

Drarry : C'est pas mon style non mdr Me dis pas que…

Angel : Ben….Ptdr non bien sûr que non!! Je suis un humain très sexy ;) Enfin c'est ce qu'on me dit !

Drarry : Bon ça me rassure lol

Angel : Tu fais quoi ?

Drarry : Je suis dans ma chambre, je bosse et toi ?

Angel : Je bosse aussi… Tu bosses vraiment ?

Drarry : lol, bien sûr que oui, pourquoi ?

Angel : Parce que moi non, mais je fais très bien semblant.

Drarry : =) Je n'en doute pas ! Dis Angel tu oublies pas mon indice de la semaine.

Angel : Non =) Tu le veux maintenant ?

Drarry : Oui !

Angel : Je ne suis pas un Serpentard…

Drarry : =) C'est vrai ? C'est mon indice ?

Angel : Oui !! lol

Drarry : Ca fait 2 indices dans la même journée =)

Angel : Quoi ?

Drarry : La rose en cristal, l'indice c'était la larme à l'intérieur, et là le fait que tu n'es pas un Serpentard =) !!

Angel : Ennnn t'as triché.

Drarry : Non !! Mais toi tu fais pas attention à nos conversation =(

Angel : Mais c'est pas vrai.

Drarry : Alors pourquoi tu m'as donné 2 indices ? Même 3 mais t'as pas fait exprès pour les Poufsouffles =)

Angel : ….

Drarry : Tu avoues ?

Angel : Non !! C'est ta faute.

Drarry : Comment ça ma faute ?

Angel : Tu me perturbes…

Drarry : Moi ? Comment ?

Angel : …

Drarry : Bon d'accord mdr !! En tout cas, merci. Tu me rapproches de toi Angel!! Pas Poufsouffle, pas Serpentard, une larme couleur émeraude ! Tout ça dans la même journée ;)

Angel : Je te l'ai dit tu me perturbes.

Drarry : =) Avec tous ces indices je devrais trouver ?

Angel : Pas encore !! C'est pas aussi facile.

Drarry : Tu veux que je trouve, mais tu veux que ça prenne un peu de temps, c'est ça ?

Angel : Oui, le temps pour que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, même quand tu sauras…

Drarry : Pour être honnête…

Angel : Tu sais déjà?

Drarry : Non!! Je crois que je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi.

Je ne réponds pas, et je relis cette phrase encore et encore !

Drago Malfoy ne peut plus se passer de moi.

De Malfoy j'ai tout eu, regards de haine, mots blessants, injures, mais jamais il n'a eu besoin de moi.

Drarry : Angel?

Angel : Je suis là! Pardon j'étais ailleurs.

Drarry : Où?

Angel : Perdu dans le rêve d'un regard gris.

Drarry : Gris?

Angel : Oui, comme tes yeux.

Drarry : Ne t'y perds pas! J'ai besoin de toi et je veux savoir qui tu es =) !

Angel : Trop tard, je m'y suis noyé! Mais ne t'inquiète pas……. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage.

Drarry : Alors ne me lâche pas!

Angel : =) Promis!! Drarry?

Drarry : Oui?

Angel : Moi aussi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, t'es ma drogue.

Drarry: Tu es aussi la mienne et je veux bien mourir d'overdose.

Angel : =)!! Pourquoi t'es pas comme ça en dehors du chat?

Drarry : Parce que je peux pas! Entre mon père et certains Serpentards, je dois jouer un rôle.

Angel : Je sais...

Drarry : Bon on change de sujet? =)

Angel : Oui !! Tu bosses toujours ?

Drarry : Non, j'ai fini et toi ? lol !!

Angel : Non, mais je vais devoir te laisser, je vais changer de pièce ensuite ça sera l'heure de dîner !

Drarry : D'accord, mais on se retrouve après ?

Angel : Oui !! Je reste un peu avec mes amis après manger, mais on peut se retrouver vers 22h ? Ca ira ?

Drarry : Parfait ! A ce soir mon ange.

Angel : A ce soir Drago =) !

On se déconnecte et je sors de la bibliothèque avec mes amis. Tout en nous rendant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je me désintéresse vite de la dispute entre Hermione et Ron. !!

Je préfère repartir dans mes pensées, là où réside Drago et je souris, comme toujours quand il est dans ma tête.

Je repense à notre conversation, à ce que je ressens et…. Je crois être amoureux.

Moi Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, prince des Gryffondors, et Drago Malfoy, fils de mangemorts, prince des Serpentards.

Enfin, l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Drago arrive.

Comme toujours, on passe des heures à parler ! Puis vers 1h30 du matin, on décide enfin de se quitter pour dormir un peu.


	5. POV Drago

Pov Drago

Ce week-end, c'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'aimerais faire un cadeau à Angel moi aussi, je ne sais pas encore comment lui faire parvenir, mais je trouverai…

En attendant, nous sommes vendredi soir, il est 22h et j'ai rendez-vous avec un ange.

Angel : Bonsoir Dray

Drarry : Bonsoir mon ange! Ca va ?

Angel : Oui, mais ça a été long toute la journée sans te parler.

Drarry : Pour moi aussi =) Tu fais quoi ?

Angel: J'envoie chier un chateur

Drarry : Ptdr, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Angel : Il me demande la taille de……… enfin tu vois ?

Drarry : Lol, oui je crois. Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Angel: Non c'est bon, je m'en suis débarrassé =)

Drarry : Comment ?

Angel : En lui disant que mon pénis n'avait pas de taille puisque je suis une fille mdr

Drarry : Oh mon dieu non…….. tu es une…..fille ? lol

Angel: Eh oui, désolé :/ mdr

Drarry : Dommage ça va pas être possible entre nous alors…….. Adieu Angel.

_Drarry déconnexion_

Angel : Dray?……… Drago?

_Drarry reconnexion_

Drarry : =) Oh un ange !!

Angel: T'es con, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu voulais plus me parler mais que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire et que là t'avais ta solution.

Drarry : Ne plus te parler, ça jamais ! Mais rassure-moi tu es… mdr

Angel : Un mec, un vrai lol

Drarry : Mdr ! J'arrêterai jamais de te parler même quand je saurai….. Ne l'oublie pas.

Angel: Promis ?

Drarry : Promis ! Maintenant mon ange je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

Angel : Oui ?

Drarry : Tu as confiance en moi ? Pas seulement en moi Drarry, mais aussi en moi Drago Malfoy ?

Angel: Oui Dray, j'ai confiance en toi ! Pourquoi ?

Drarry : Demain à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je voudrais t'acheter quelque chose, je voudrais le déposer quelque part. Si je te fais la promesse de ne pas être là quand tu viendras le chercher, tu me crois ? As-tu assez confiance en moi pour venir le chercher ?

Angel : Tu veux m'offrir un cadeau ?

Drarry : =) oui !! Alors ?

Angel: Oui j'ai assez confiance en toi !

Drarry : Merci! Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi Angel. Alors promets de pas me suivre à Pré-au-Lard pour savoir quel sera ce cadeau! Tu promets ?

Angel : Juré ! =)

Drarry : Je le déposerai demain à 20h en haut de la tour d'astronomie derrière la pierre qui s'enlève, tu vois?

Angel: oui =)

Drarry : J'ai plus qu'à acheter le cadeau.

Angel: Ca sera quoi?

Drarry : Tu crois que je vais te le dire?

Angel : Ben tu pourrais!

Drarry : Je t'ai pas fait promettre de pas me suivre pour ensuite te le dire ! mdr C'est une surprise !

Angel: =( D'accord...

Drarry : Boude pas mon ange!

Angel : Mais je veux savoir….

Drarry : Joue pas l'enfant.

Angel: lol Du Drago Malfoy tout craché.

Drarry : Je dois le prendre comment?

Angel : Bien =) J'aime ton côté Drago Malfoy arrogant, aristocrate prétentieux même parfois, et j'aime aussi Drarry celui qui révèle ses vrais côtés, tellement plus naturel, beau, ces côtés que j'aime tant!

Drarry : Tu voudrais me voir rougir? Non parce que là c'est le cas et tu loupes tout désolé !

Angel: =) Merde c'était mon rêve!

Drarry : Tu te moques de moi?

Angel : Ah non j'oserais pas =D

Drarry : Si tu te moques là ….. Bon…

Angel: Quoi bon?

Drarry : Bon… pas de cadeau alors!

Angel: Non Dray =(

Drarry : On ne se moque pas de Drago Malfoy.

Angel : Je me moquais pas! J'exprimais mon désir de te voir rougir =)

Drarry : Ouais ouais mdr Rattrape-toi!

Angel: =) Alors?

Drarry : 20h demain, tour d'astronomie…. Cadeau !

Angel : =D merci

Drarry : Merci à toi d'exister!!

Angel: :$ Dis, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu voulais acheter un cadeau à une certaine personne, je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Drarry : Non tu ne sauras pas!!

Angel : Mais Drarry =(

Drarry : Non c'est une surprise!!

Angel: =( D'accord.

Drarry : Tu boudes ?

Angel : Non lol

On parle longtemps comme toujours, mais bientôt pourtant on décide d'aller dormir, demain on va à Pré-au-Lard, il me faut encore trouver le cadeau de mon ange !

Le matin arrive vite, ainsi que notre sortie J'ai confiance en Angel, je sais qu'il ne me suivra pas. Pourtant il est curieux, mais il veut pas me décevoir.

Je me rends donc au village. Laissant rapidement mes amis, je veux trouver le cadeau idéal, mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je marche dans la rue, entre dans plusieurs magasins. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression que Potter me fuit. Dans chaque endroit où j'entre, s'il y est, il se dépêche de sortir, comme s'il m'évitait…

Il est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

Je continue de marcher, me posant toujours ces questions, on offre quoi à un ange ? J'offre quoi à MON ange ?

En venant ici, j'avais une idée, je savais quoi lui offrir mais plus j'y pense, plus ça me paraît débile.

Alors je cherche autre chose, un cadeau moins fleur bleu, plus moi….

Oui mais voilà, moi je n'offre jamais de cadeaux.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, me voilà de retour au château.

Il est 19h, je rentre dans ma chambre. Une fois installé sur mon lit, je me connecte, espérant LE voir !

Et il est là, mon ange…

Drarry : Bonsoir.

Angel: Bonsoir =) C'était bien à Pré-au-Lard ?

Drarry : Oui et pour toi?

Angel: Oui…. Tu as trouvé de belles choses ?

Drarry : Moui….

Angel : Pas tout?

Drarry : Non.... il me manque une chose importante.

Angel: Oh.

Drarry : Oui, en plus c'est très très très important, j'en avais besoin pour ce soir.

Angel : Ah ce soir vraiment?

Drarry : Oui, en plus c'était un cadeau, il va m'en vouloir…

Angel: Bien sûr que non, c'est pas grave.

Drarry : J'espère..... J'ai pas envie de mourir.

Angel: T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave je te dis.

Drarry : Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas Blaise.

Angel : Blaise ?

Drarry : Oui Blaise, il était interdit de sortie aujourd'hui. Alors je lui avais promis un cadeau, seulement j'ai pas trouvé celui qu'il voulait.

Angel: Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Drarry : J'espère. En tout cas, s'il ne comprend pas, sache que je tiens à toi Angel, et que j'aurais aimé te voir, te toucher…. t'embrasser !

Angel : =) Ca arrivera!!

Drarry : On verra ;) lol En attendant pense à moi chaque fois que tu verras ton cadeau.

Angel: Mon cadeau? =)

Drarry : Oh j'ai oublié de te le dire? Je l'ai trouvé. Il sera à l'endroit prévu, à l'heure prévue.

Angel: =)

Drarry : Tu as eu peur pas vrai?

Angel : Non.

Drarry : Angel…

Angel: D'accord un peu, c'est vrai ! Mais si je ne l'avais pas eu tant pis, c'est pas le plus important ! Le plus important c'est toi, Si toi tu es là, alors le reste ne compte pas ! C'est comme pendant la guerre.

Drarry : ?

Angel : Voir mes amis encore debout sur le champ de bataille m'aidait à tenir, à survivre c'est vrai, pourtant tant que je ne croisais pas ton regard gris, je sentais que je n'y arriverais pas.

Drarry : Où étais-tu pendant cette guerre? Qui es-tu mon ange ?

Angel: J'étais là à combattre à tes côtés pour le bien! Quand à QUI je suis, parfois je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Drarry : Eh Angel ça va?

Angel : Oui….. Je cogite trop.

Drarry : Angel, tu es un mec génial, un héros de guerre, sûrement un ami hors du commun! Voilà QUI tu es. Ne laisse personne te corrompre, apprends à avoir confiance en toi ! Moi j'ai confiance en toi, assez pour nous 2 ne l'oublie jamais…

Angel: Je sais Dray...

Drarry : Alors arrête de cogiter et prépare-toi à aller chercher ton cadeau =)

Angel : Tu sais parler aux hommes.

Drarry : Je sais te parler à TOI, c'est tout ce que je demande.


	6. POV Harry 2

Pov Angel

Drarry : Alors tu vas le chercher?

Angel : Maintenant?

Drarry : Oui, enfin sauf si tu veux attendre

Angel: NON!!

Je me lève et pars vers la tour, mon parchemin et ma plume en main, pas question d'arrêter de lui parler!

Angel : Je suis en route!! Mais comment t'as fait ? J'veux dire, dès ton retour de Prés-au-Lard tu es allé dans ta chambre.

Drarry : Tu m'espionnes?

Angel: Non je t'admire.

Drarry : =) lol La magie Angel…

Angel : Même la magie ne peut cacher des cadeaux.

Drarry : Bien sûr que si!! Elle le peut. Il faut juste savoir comment faire.

Angel: Et toi tu sais?

Drarry : J'ai appris… Pour toi.

Angel : Pourquoi?

Drarry : Parce que tu me plais, au-delà de l'imaginable.

Angel: Toi aussi tu me plais Drago Malfoy. Et jamais la magie ne m'a paru plus belle que ce soir !

Drarry : C'est toi qui es beau! Et la vraie magie, c'est qu'un mec comme toi s'intéresse à un mec comme moi !

Angel : Un mec comme toi?

Drarry : Arrogant, imbu de lui-même, snob et j'en passe !

Angel: C'est une image tout ça, moi je sais lire dans ton cœur.

Drarry : Je voudrais pouvoir lire dans le tien…

Angel : Bientôt….

Drarry : Quand?

Angel: ….

Drarry : Quand je trouverai !! Au faite mon indice ?

Angel : lol Quel indice ?

Drarry : Eh, tu dois me le dire, triche pas !

Angel: Je t'en ai donné 3 dans la même journée une fois.

Drarry : Oui mais du coup tu m'en as pas donné pendant plusieurs jours !! Alors ?

Angel : Bon d'accord laisse-moi chercher.

Drarry : Je patiente.

Angel: Ca peut être long.

Drarry : Je peux être très patient.

Angel : J'arrive bientôt à mon cadeau.

Drarry : Change pas de sujet, d'ailleurs interdit de l'ouvrir tant que j'ai pas mon indice.

Angel: Eh t'as pas le droit !

Drarry : J'ai tout les droits Angel.

Angel : =( Et tu oses dire que c'est MOI qui triche.

Drarry : C'est pas de la triche, c'est un échange.

Angel: Mais oui c'est ça mdr! Et si je triche ?

Drarry : Alors fini nos conversations !

Angel : T'oserais pas.

Drarry : Tu veux essayer?

Angel: NON ! Je suis à la tour… et j'ai ton indice!

Drarry : Vas-y je suis prêt =)

Angel : « Nous sommes différents, pourtant nos vies se ressemblent, se relient. »

Drarry : J'aime bien ce genre d'indice, c'est plus complexe =) Mais c'est le but ça !! Ouvre ton cadeau mon ange =)

Angel: =)

Je déplace la pierre secrète et prends le paquet s'y trouvant. Je m'assoie le dos contre le mur de la tour.

Angel: Je risque de ne pas parler un moment.

Drarry : Prends ton temps mon ange...

J'admire un moment le paquet où est accrochée une petite carte que je lis.

« Pour mon ange. Ils t'aideront à te sentir moins seul, en attendant que je te trouve. »

Enfin je retire le paquet, une jolie boîte en bois décorée sur le couvercle d'un Ange et d'un Dragon. Quand je l'ouvre enfin, je peux voir une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif représentant un petit ange serrant dans ses bras un dragon. Gravés au fond de la boîte 3 petits mots :

« Toi et Moi »

Je regarde un moment le pendentif, et une larme coule sur ma joue. Je reprends le parchemin…

Angel: Drarry….

Drarry: Je suis toujours là!

Angel : Merci, il est super beau et la boîte aussi, en fait tout est parfait.

Drarry : Rien n'est assez beau pour toi mon ange! Angel ?

Angel: Oui?

Drarry : Tu veux bien retourner dans ta salle sur demande, je dois te faire voir quelque chose sur le cadeau, mais tu dois rentrer!

Angel : D'accord je rentre.

Je me lève et repars en courant dans ma salle, mon cadeau aurait-il un secret ?

Angel : J'y suis.

Drarry: Déjà ?

Angel : J'ai couru lol

Drarry : Eh ben tu cours super vite, parce que t'as fait long à l'aller.

Angel : Je sais aller très vite quand je veux =)

Drarry: =)

Angel : Alors le secret de mon cadeau?

Drarry: Lol Tu es bien assis?

Angel : Oui, aujourd'hui je suis dans une chambre alors c'est parfait =)

Drarry: D'accord, c'est impeccable! Bon alors, prends le pendentif. Tu l'as?

Angel : Oui c'est bon.

Drarry : Ok. Tu vois le diamant en forme de larme émeraude, comme celui de la rose en verre que tu m'as offerte?

Angel : Sur le dos du Dragon?

Drarry : Oui! Pense fort à moi Angel et appuis dessus! Et surtout n'aies pas peur !

Angel : D'accord.

Je m'installe au milieu du lit assis en tailleur, puis je ferme les yeux et me concentre, Drago, son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux, son corps…. LUI.

Tout à coup je sens comme un courant d'air, et j'entends un bruit, comme pendant l'épreuve des Dragons durant la coupe de feu quand celui-ci s'est mis à voler. Mais en moins fort, moins impressionnant, mais ressemblant pourtant.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois une peluche en forme de dragon qui vole dans la pièce, elle n'est pas très grande et vient se nicher sur mon épaule.

Angel : Dray ?

Drarry : Il est là ?

Angel : Tu parles du petit Dragon ?

Drarry : Oui! Il est là pour te réconforter, te soutenir, te faire penser à moi !

Angel : Comme si je pouvais oublier de penser à toi !!

Drarry : Peut-être qu'un jour ça arrivera...

Angel : Pourquoi tu dis ça Dray?

Drarry : Parce que quand on se parlera enfin, peut-être que tu voudras m'oublier!

Angel : Arrête dis pas ça. Oublie pas que c'est toi qui ignore qui je suis!

Drarry : On verra. En attendant dis-moi ce que tu penses du dragon?

Angel : Il est superbe =) Et trop mignon. Il a un nom?

Drarry : Pas encore. Choisis en un c'est ton dragon mon ange!

Angel : Je sais pas, je l'appellerai bien Dray, Drago...

Drarry : Eh non ça c'est moi!

Angel : Oui mais c'est à toi que je dois penser pour le rendre „vivant"!

Drarry : Alors donne-lui un nom qui te fasse penser à moi!

Angel : Je vais chercher! Mais comment t'as fait?

Drarry : Je fais beaucoup de choses pour toi!!

Angel : Eh moi je fais quoi pour toi?

Drarry : Beaucoup Angel, énormément! Tu me rends plus fort, tu m'aides, tu me soutiens, tu m'apprends, tu me réconfortes!! Tu fais beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer!

Angel : Merci pour tous ces mots, ces instants magiques, même si ce n'est que virtuel, pour cette chaine, ce pendentif, ce petit dragon =)

Drarry: De rien =)

Angel : Le bébé dragon quelqu'un peut le voir?

Drarry: Oui, moi mais seulement si tu le veux.

Angel : Et les autres?

Drarry: Si tu lui demandes! Quand tu lui auras choisi un nom, prononce son nom et demande lui d'apparaître aux yeux de la personne choisie!

Angel : Wouah t'as tout prévu?

Drarry: Oui =)

Angel : Encore merci Dray!

Drarry: Arrête de me remercier.

Angel : Pardon =) Tu fais quoi?

Drarry: Je te parle lol Et toi?

Angel : Mon bébé dragon dort sur mon lit, je le caresse!! Je l'adore. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend!

Drarry: Il te comprend, il t'écoute, j'ai mis un peu de moi en lui!!

Angel : De toi?

Drarry: Oui il fallait un peu d'humanité dans cette petite peluche pour pouvoir te soutenir comme il se doit!! Tu as vu ses yeux?

Angel : Non!!

Drarry: Regarde-les.

Je regarde mon bébé dragon qui joue avec ma couverture. Quand il me voit le regarder il me fixe à son tour! Et là je les vois. C'est 2 magnifiques yeux gris, gris comme le regard de Drago, mais avec cette pointe d'amusement, d'amour, de respect, que je n'ai jamais pu voir dans le regard de Drago!

Angel : Tes yeux, il a tes yeux Dray.

Drarry: Je sais =)

Angel : Mais comment?

Drarry: Ca tu le sauras un jour, mais pas maintenant =)

Angel : Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas comme ça?

Drarry: Que veux-tu dire?

Angel : Dans ses yeux, je vois tout ce que j'aimerais voir dans les tiens quand tu me regardes!

Drarry: Pardonne-moi!! Je regarde tout le monde avec condescendance. C'est ce que l'on m'a appris, j'ai toujours appris à regarder les gens de haut!! Je voudrais Angel, je voudrais vraiment te regarder autrement, mais tant que je ne saurai pas qui tu es je ne pourrai pas, car ça voudrait dire regarder tous les Serdaigles ou les Gryffondors avec ce regard-là. Et ça je ne peux pas, de par ma lignée, à cause de mon père!! Pardonne-moi!!

Angel : Je sais Dray, je sais....

Drarry: Mais ce regard qu'il pose sur toi, qu'il soit, respectueux, tendre, amusé ou grincheux, sache qu'ils sont aussi les miens!! Je ne peux réellement te regarder comme ça, mais sache que ses regards, sont mes regards, ceux qui te seront un jour destinés mon ange.

Angel : Un jour... Tu m'en veux Dray?

Drarry: De quoi?

Angel : De pas vouloir te le dire!

Drarry: Non mais je ne comprends pas!

Angel : J'ai peur c'est tout! Je te jure que quand tu sauras tu comprendras. Je suis le genre que tu détestes...

Drarry: Oui mais tout change Angel, JE change! Je t'ai raconté beaucoup de choses et tu m'as aussi raconté ce qu'il fallait pour que je te connaisse sans pour autant découvrir ton identité!! J'ai appris à t'apprécier Angel, j'étais même prêt à accepter que tu sois de la famille Weasley, alors tu vois à quel point tu peux me changer!! Crois en moi!!

Angel : Je crois en toi Dray.

Drarry: Alors si je dis que je t'ai trouvé?

Angel: Quoi?

Drarry: J'en suis pas certain, mais je suis quasiment sûr!! J'ai fini par trouver, tes indices, mon envie...

Angel: Tu peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt!

Il sait, Drago sais tout, il peut savoir!!

Je ne suis pas prêt, il ne peut pas déjà savoir. Pourquoi il n'est pas furieux? Il ne m'en veut pas, ou alors il s'est trompé, ce n'est pas moi? Ou il me tend un piège?

Je dois faire quoi?

Drarry: Angel!! Je sais qui tu es mais ça ne change rien, au contraire, ça me rend heureux. Tu es celui que je voulais que tu sois!!

Angel: Non tu ne sais pas, c'est impossible!!

Drarry: Si, écoute-moi je sais que tu es...

Angel: Non ne le dis pas.

Je me déconnecte!!

J'ai peur. On était si bien à se parler, se réconforter. Il était le Drago que j'aurais voulu voir tous les jours, avec qui j'aurais voulu passer des heures dans ma salle sur demande!

Seulement, moi je ne suis pas celui qu'il veut voir!!

Je suis Angel, son Angel, mais le moi virtuel et le moi réel sont deux personnes différentes à ses yeux!!

Il en apprécie un, et il déteste l'autre...

Je me lève et pars en courant. Je cours dans tout le château, arpentant les couloirs. Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas ce que je veux...

Enfin si je sais.

Je veux Drago, juste Drago... Pas Drarry, pas Malfoy, pas le prince des Serpentards, juste Drago.


	7. POV Dray

Pov Drarry

Angel s'est déconecté! Je lui ai fait peur, j'aurais dû attendre!

Pourquoi continue-t-il à croire que je serais déçu de connaître son identité?

J'ai montré mon vrai visage, je lui ai fait comprendre que peu importe qui il était, je l'accepterais. J'étais même prêt à ce qu'il me dise être Weasley!

Je sors de ma chambre et marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je le connais, il a dû sortir de sa chambre. Mais où es-tu Angel?

Les couloirs me paraissent longs ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude.

Je ne sais pas où est sa salle sur demande, ni quel passage pourrait me mener à lui!!

Je ne sais plus ou aller, j'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru le château par tout les coter, je m'âpreté a sortir pour aller le chercher a l'extérieur, quand enfin je finis par l'apercevoir, regardant dehors, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, si verts, si beaux!

Drago : Angel

Il se retourne et me regarde. Non ne pleurs pas mon ange...

Angel : Angel est une fiction, un être irréel....

Drago : Harry...

Harry: Vas-y.

Drago: Quoi?

Harry: Moque-toi de moi, le pauvre sauveur amoureux de son ennemi...

Drago: Amoureux?

Harry: **rire nerveux** Le grand Harry Potter viens de se trahir.

Drago: Harry arrête.... Tu avais confiance en Drarry, tu avais confiance en Drago sur le parchemin, alors fais-moi confiance en tant que personne de chair et de sang. Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi, mais j'étais obligé. Harry je...

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche et de l'autre me tient la main.

Harry: Chut quelqu'un arrive!

Il me tire et m'entraîne à travers le château. On parcourt plusieurs couloirs et enfin on s'arrête. Il me regarde.

Harry: Pense à un endroit qui te plaît.

Drago: Ta salle sur demande?

Harry: Pense vite, Rusard arrive.

Alors j'imagine un ciel étoilé, comme on voulait le voir ensemble depuis une salle décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Drago: C'est bon!

Il ouvre la porte et nous voilà à l'intérieur. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

Je ne pourrais dire où est cette salle. Je n'ai pas même pas fait attention aux couloirs, aux tableaux, à l'étage! La porte se referme derrière nous, Harry me tient toujours la main, les yeux baissés. Je sers la sienne.

Drago: Ca veut dire que tu as confiance en moi?

Harry: Je crois oui...

Drago: Je veux que tu sois sûr Harry...

Il relève la tête et pose ses yeux sur moi.

Harry: Tu ne craches plus mon prénom, tu le murmures ; tu ne me regardes pas avec dégoût mais avec respect et… autre chose, tu me regardes de la façon dont je t'ai surpris me regarder un jour, le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est quand? Quand ça a changé? Quand as-tu cessé de me détester?

Drago: Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je me suis levé un matin et paf j'étais amoureux de toi ça ne serait pas vrai! C'est venu petit à petit. Au début je rejetais ce que je ressentais, je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi. Et puis il y a eu ce jour…

Sans me lâcher la main, il m'entraîne sur un canapé et sert ma main pour m'inciter à continuer.

Drago: C'était pendant la guerre, tu venais de tuer un mangemort. Tout le monde criait et tu as levé les yeux pour chercher du réconfort dans le regard de tes amis, puis nos regards se sont croisés, tu m'as souri et je t'ai répondu. Mon cœur a fait des bonds comme jamais. Ce simple sourire m'a donné la force de continuer et d'affronter mon père. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu peur. Je pouvais me voiler la face encore longtemps ou accepter mes sentiments, j'avais peur pour toi.

Et c'est là que j'ai ouvert les yeux: j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement fou de toi!

Harry: Tu?

Drago: Oui, Harry Potter, je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi depuis longtemps mais conscient depuis peu. Je le savais, au fond de moi. Je crois l'avoir su depuis le premier jour. Seulement l'avouer c'était plus dur. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne m'aimes pas, et le pire de tout, j'avais peur que tu me ries au nez en me disant que jamais tu ne pourrais ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour moi ! Alors quand j'ai su qui tu étais et que tu m'aimais, j'ai tenu à te le dire. Je me disais qu'on allait enfin pourvoir vivre quelque chose ensemble….

Je lève les yeux pour regarder Harry. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude sont remplis de larmes. Pourtant il me sourit, un sourire tendre et plein de promesses. Il ne dit rien et m'embrasse. C'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves. J'en ai rêvé des milliards de fois, mais jamais je n'ai imaginé que ça pourrait être aussi magique!

Quand nos lèvres se séparent, on se regarde et il me sourit. Comment ne pas fondre face à ce sourire!

Harry: Comment as-tu su?

Je caresse sa joue.

Drago: La larme émeraude. Tu es le seul à avoir les yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Il y a aussi cette phrase : « Nous sommes différents, pourtant nos vies se ressemblent, se relient. » Tout a pris un sens quand j'ai été quasiment sûr que c'était toi, quand j'ai compris. Tes parents sont morts de la main de Voldemort, j'ai trahi les miens qui étaient dans son camps, nous sommes tous les 2 Princes de notre maison, les gens te respecte, t'admire, t'adore, on me respecte, me craint et me hait.

Harry: Un jour les gens sauront ce que tu as fait pour eux. Bientôt même ceux qui n'ont pas assisté à cette guerre sauront ce que tu as fait pour eux Dray! La guerre est enfin finie, tu es de ceux qui ont pris le plus de risques. Tu as récolté des informations pour nous du côté des mangemorts!

Drago: Est-ce qu'on me croira ?

Harry: Oui, parce que je serai là ainsi que Dumbledore, les Weasley et d'autres aussi! On sera là pour toi, comme promis!

Drago: Espérons qu'on vous croira!

Je lui souris, et l'embrasse avant de poursuivre.

Drago : Il y a aussi eu ton pseudo « Angel », toutes les filles de Poudlard disent de toi que tu es un ange. Ca m'a aidé!

Il me sourit.

Harry: Maintenant pourquoi Drarry?

Je lui dis? Comment ? Il va me prendre pour un cinglé. Enfin non ce n'est pas être cinglé, c'est être… accro? Amoureux? Je ne sais même pas dans quelle catégorie me mettre!

Drago: Je… tu ne te moqueras pas?

Harry: Jamais.

Drago: Quand j'ai demandé comment on choisissait un "pseudo", on m'a dit que souvent c'était un nom, un mot qui représente quelque chose pour nous, un mélange de plusieurs choses! Alors j'ai réfléchi. Quelque chose que j'aime, un mot ou un nom qui représente beaucoup pour moi sans me dévoiler. Et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Je voyais ton visage quand je fermais les yeux pour réfléchir, j'étais déjà amoureux. Alors j'ai "mélangé" nos 2 prénoms.

Je baisse les yeux me sentant ridicule. Quand je suis avec Harry, je ne suis pas Drago, je suis plutôt… Drarry. J'aime ça et je sais que lui aussi, mais Drarry sur le parchemin peut être guimauve, limite Poufsouffle. Personne ne le voit, mais là devant Harry sous son regard, je me sens vraiment débile!

Harry: Tu… Alors c'est vrai? Tu m'aimes vraiment?

Drago: Oui je t'aime, vraiment! J'ai mis du temps. J'ai refusé pendant longtemps. J'ai été arrogant, tout ce que tu veux. Mais j'ai fini par accepter ce que je ressens. Je T'aime Harry, bien plus que je n'aurais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un.

Il me sourit, de ce sourire que je croyais ne jamais m'être destiné, avec toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde dans son regard. Je ressens tellement d'amour à mon tour, un amour que jamais je n'avais ressenti, un besoin de le protéger, de l'aimer… un besoin de lui !

Harry: Dernière question… Dags?

Drago : Quoi?

Harry: Le bébé dragon, je l'ai appelé Dags : Drarry, Angel, Gryffondor et Serpentard ; D.A.G.S. !!

Drago : C'est mignon, bizarre mais mignon!! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Harry: Il n'a rien, il va très bien, mais tu as dit avoir mis une partie de toi en lui, de ton âme! C'est vrai ?

Drago : Quand j'ai dit de mon âme, je ne crois pas avoir utilisé le bon mot. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il y a une partie de moi en lui, c'est ma magie qui a fait d'une peluche un être animé !

Harry: Donc il n'y a pas vraiment un morceau de ton âme ?

Drago : Non.

Harry: Ouf, j'ai eu peur quand même. Une partie de toi, ça aurait été bizarre.

Drago : Tu préfères m'avoir tout entier.

Harry : J'avoue que oui…

Drago : Mais ?

Harry: Mais pourquoi je te croirais

Drago : Pour rien, j'ai toujours été la pire des ordures avec toi, je t'ai traité comme le roi des crétins, j'ai été vulgaire, méchant envers toi et tes amis, j'ai profité de mon titre de « prince des Serpentards » pour t'en faire baver par les autres

Harry: Tu m'as ridiculisé plus d'une fois…

Drago : C'est vrai et j'en suis désolé…. Mais, j'ai aussi trahi ma famille, j'ai pleuré, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, j'ai accepté mes sentiments, pour toi j'ai fait plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre, tout ça ça représente peut être rien pour toi, mais pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup ! Alors oui c'est peut-être encore une ruse de ma part, oui peut être que je me moque de toi, ou alors je suis tout simplement sérieux et pour une fois je voudrais que tu me croies, peut-être que je suis réellement amoureux de toi et que je demande juste que tu me croies !

Tu risques tout dans cette histoire je le sais, et peut-être que te demander de me croire c'est trop, mais si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça fait de croire en quelqu'un qui avant de décevait ! Je te demande juste de me laisser une chance de te prouver que je t'aime, essaye s'il te plaît car si tu n'essayes pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu te demanderas toujours se qu'aurai été ta vie si tu m'avais laissé t'aimer…


	8. Harry et Drago

P.O.V Harry

Et ce soir-là dans ma salle sur demande, alors que j'écoute Dray me dire toutes ces choses, je ne me pose qu'une seule question : que serait ma vie sans lui ?

Quand il eut fini de me parler et que mes yeux émeraude se noyèrent dans son regard gris acier, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible : rien.

Ma vie sans lui ne pourrait pas être une vie. Il était là au début quand elle a pris un sens, quand je suis arrivé dans ce château. Il est l'un des piliers de mon existence et je ne m'imagine pas sans lui !

Il a fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est. Il a fait de moi le héros que je suis. Ce sont ses piques, ses remarques désobligeantes qui m'ont donné envie de me battre !

Il m'a donné l'envie de prouver au monde que Harry Potter l'orphelin pouvait être quelqu'un. Puis plus tard, pendant la guerre, ce fameux jour où il m'a souri, il m'a donné envie de me battre pour enfin être moi. Je voulais être quelqu'un pour valoir quelque chose à ses yeux. Puis j'ai voulu n'être plus que moi, pour qu'il vive enfin une vie normale sans cette guerre.

C'est pour lui que j'ai encore plus eu envie de me battre, pour ne plus qu'il joue les espions, pour ne pas qu'il soit découvert par le camp ennemi, pour qu'il ne revienne plus vers nous le corps meurtri par les coups ou la fatigue des Doloris jetés par son père après avoir « perdu » une bataille contre nous.

Et quand je le vois, assis sur le lit de ma salle sur demande, sans aucune marque de blessures et me souriant, alors je me dis que cette guerre doit prendre fin pour que je puisse chaque jour le voir ainsi !

Je veux le croire, parce que croire en lui c'est croire en ma vie…

Je lui souris, puis je l'embrasse comme je me retiens de le faire depuis tellement longtemps. Je l'embrasse comme si la guerre allait éclater demain !

Dray m'aime, combien de fois ai-je rêvé de ça ? Trop de fois sûrement, seulement maintenant c'est vrai et pour une fois je veux en profiter et faire quelque chose pour moi, et ce quelque chose c'est accepter l'amour de Drago Malfoy.

P.O.V Drago

J'ai fini mon monologue, je regarde Harry. Un léger sourire éclaire son visage. Il m'a écouté jusqu'à la fin puis, son expression a changé. Tout en gardant son sourire, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées dans lesquelles il se pose beaucoup de questions. Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça, il analyse les choses.

Je profite de ce moment pour le regarder. Harry a changé depuis notre première année. Bien sûr il a grandi, comme nous tous, il a mûri, mais surtout il a pris confiance en lui. Pas pour tout, pas en amour, mais pour les choses de la vie. Il a appris à tirer parti du meilleur dans chaque situation, à ne pas oublier les gens qui l'ont toujours soutenu, ceux qui ne l'ont jamais laissé tomber. Il nous a donné notre chance, à Severus, Blaise et moi quand nous avons voulu rejoindre l'ordre !

Il a cru en nous, alors que d'autres nous auraient volontiers exécuté !

Il a changé ma vie. Avec de simples mots et cette étincelle dans les yeux, il a fait de ma vie ce qu'elle est. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, il a changé la couleur de mon destin…

Je le regarde toujours en souriant et alors qu'il lève les yeux pour me regarder, je la vois, l'étincelle, celle qui vous dit qu'il y croit, et alors qu'il me sourit je me dis que s'il y croit, alors le monde entier y croira.

Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je cesse de penser pour répondre à son baiser.

Maintenant ma vie peut enfin commencer… Harry est là…

La guerre a éclaté 3 jours après que nous nous soyons enfin trouvés. Bien sûr j'ai combattu du côté du bien, auprès de Harry, et j'ai tué mon père… Je ne dirai pas que c'était dur ou facile, il a fait des choses horribles que je ne comprendrai jamais, mais c'était tout de même mon père.

Quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, j'ai hésité, une seconde seulement parce que j'ai croisé son regard qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que lui n'hésiterait pas : c'était lui ou moi. Il avait choisi son camp et m'avait ainsi effacé de sa vie. Moi j'ai choisi le bien et Harry.

Alors que nous gagnons cette guerre, moi je me dis que j'ai eu raison de le choisir. J'ai gagné le cœur de Harry Potter et pour moi c'est déjà la plus belle des victoires !

La fin de la guerre nous redonne l'espoir d'une vie meilleure et elle me donne l'envie de vivre pour quelqu'un. Moi qui pensais partir loin après la bataille, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est être là où est Harry.

EPILOGUE

Quatre ans ont passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry et Drago ont fait le tour du monde pour s'éloigner un peu de tout ça.

Ils ont beaucoup perdu pendant cette guerre. Ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, de jeunes sorciers qui ont dû apprendre très vite à se débrouiller, à combattre, à jeter des sorts qu'à leur âge ils n'auraient pas dû connaître.

Depuis, nos héros ont grandi, mais ils n'ont pas oublié. Comment oublier les horreurs qu'ils ont vues ?!

Mais même si la vie ne leur a pas toujours paru belle, elle leur a quand même apporté l'amour, l'amitié, la liberté, et un destin plus heureux et plus beau.

Ils seront toujours pour les générations à venir, ceux qui ont vaincu le Lord Noir.


	9. Info

Coucou a tous et a toutes !

Voilà ma fic est fini, certain(es) d'entre vous on eu le sentiments que j'en avait raz le bol et juste envie de vite la finir, sachez que ce n'est pas le cas, j'avais la fin et plus d'idée entre, alors je me suis dit autant les réunir, plutôt que d'attendre une suite qui ne viendra pas !

Sachez que au départ cette fic devait être une OS que j'ai agrandit, donc voilà !!

Désoler pour celle qui n'aime pas trop cette fin, moi j'ai aimer écrire mon dernier chapitre et j'ai était super inspirée§

Merci a toutes de m'avoir lu, et j'espère que celles qui ont étaient déçue me laisserons une autre chance ;)

Merci a ma bêta

et a bientôt…


End file.
